


Photography and More

by littlekittenaqua



Series: Prince's NSFW fics for special people [15]
Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Come Swallowing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Photography, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlekittenaqua/pseuds/littlekittenaqua
Summary: Male Character is taking photos of Kay for a magazine. She really needs a positive write-up. Who can see where this is going? Everyone.Special request fic





	Photography and More

**Author's Note:**

> A special request fic! Just finished this one today, woo!

The soft _ch-chk_ of the camera going off was the only the two people made as they finished up their interview, the young blonde woman posing happily with her large tank, the male photographer focused on his camera.

 

“Okay, can you turn your head a bit to the right, give me a good smile… and perfect!” he crowed, moving around the large tank to get another angle of the woman in her current pose, biting his lip as he snapped a few more angles. Really he couldn’t have gotten luckier, able to get an interview with the commander of the Saunders University High School Sensha-dou team. That would send the magazines’ sales rocketing, he could just imagine how many he was going to sell. 

 

It didn’t hurt that the commander, Kay, was an absolutely stunning woman. Her hair was a shimmery gold, falling in waves upon her shoulders, and her eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue, almost like the ocean. She had a radiant smile and a personality to match, it was almost unbelievable that she was riding around in a tank fighting battles. He couldn’t deny that he was attracted to her, though he didn’t doubt that a lot of other men were, too. Kay was just too sweet and beautiful to not gather a verifiable herd of men after her. 

 

“Alright, that should be enough photos for the magazine,” he called out. “But, if you wouldn’t be opposed to it, I’d like to get a few of you actually inside the cockpit, if that’s alright.” An “in-action” shot would look great, they could even possibly use it for the cover, or an eye-catch marketing piece, or a extra page if they end up needing one, there were so many uses that could come out of a picture of such a beautiful woman.

 

“Oh yeah, that’s fine! Let me climb up and get in,” Kay said, pulling herself up to the top of her tank and opening the hatch, slipping in. When she stood up it came up to her waist, the top of her body sticking out. His eyes were instantly drawn to her breasts, which jiggled lightly with each of Kay’s movements. She really was like a walking wet-dream, He could only imagine how her breasts looked in her bra, supple and tender, just waiting for his mouth to bite and suck bruises into the skin until she moaned so loud she lost her voice… 

 

Shaking the imagery out of his head, he was supposed to be at a work shoot for goodness sakes, he began shooting a few more photos of Kay in the cockpit of her tank, giving her instructions on how to pose and turn so that he was able to get the best light on her at all times. He captured a few good ones where her hair turned golden in the sun, and upon reviewing them he knew that he had gotten enough to be able to pick the absolute best ones for the zine and not have to be chinsy. 

 

“Thanks so much, Kay, I think I have all of the photos that I need for the magazine now! I’ll send you a copy of it when it’s done, I hope you’ll like the write-up that I’m going to do about your squad,” he called up, looking down at his camera and swiping through the photos. He’d captured a few for his own personal enjoyment, ones that were a little off-center, not enough to look creepy but enough that Kay’s breasts were in the middle of the shot, letting him stare at them without looking at the woman herself.

 

“Actually, hey, can you come up here for a second, there’s something I want to ask you!” Kay chirped, leaning out of her cockpit just a little bit and looking down at him.

 

“Oh, alright, I’ll be right there.” Setting his camera down, he scrambled up the Sherman the best he could, stopping when he was right in from of Kay. When she gestured for him to sit down, he didn’t think anything of it, settling down easily.

 

“Hey, you know, my squad really needs a good write-up, we need all the good publicity we can get,” Kay began, her tone of voice dropping to something low and sultry, almost seductive in a way. He felt his dick twitch at her tone alone, it wasn’t something he ever expected to come out of the beautiful woman in front of him, much less aimed at him. “So, your write-up means a lot to my squad, and as commander I think it’s my duty to make sure that we get as good of a write-up as possible.” Leaning in, Kay draped her arms around his shoulders, bringing her lips to his ears, letting her warm, damp breath blow against the sensitive flesh.

 

“U-u-um, Kay?” he asked, blood rushing to his cheeks and his groin as he caught up with what she was saying to him. “A-are you?”

 

“Am I offering sex so that you’ll give my squad a good write-up?” Kay finished his sentence, pulling back and tilting her head cutely, blinking up at him. “Why yes I am. So, what do you say? Will you let me give you a nice little _incentive_ for you to give us a positive write-up? Let’s see, I could give you a blow-job, or maybe I could give you a tit-job-“ Kay cut off as she saw his breath hitch. “Oh, is that what you want? You want to stick your dick between my tits and fuck them?”

 

he could only nod dumbly, his brain short-circuiting, only able to think about getting his dick between those two mounds of heaven on Kay’s chest.

 

“Well, if you promise to make your write-up about us suuuuuuper positive, I might just be convinced that you deserve to put your dick between my tits. What do you say?” Smiling seductively at him, Kay licked her lips.

 

“Y-yes, I promise to write a positive write-up of your squad, Kay,” he squeaked, eyes wide as he watched Kay wink at him.

 

“There we go, now you’ve earned your incentive.”

 

Licking her lips, Kay sank down a little bit in her cockpit, until she was eye-level with his crotch. Reaching out, she groped the obvious bulge in his pants, smiling up at him as she leaned in and, opening her lips, began mouthing around him, letting her tongue run over the outline of his dick, her saliva soaking into the fabric. He covered his mouth with one hand, unable to do anything but watch the beautiful vixen below him begin to suck his cock. Pulling off of him, Kay’s calloused fingers pried into his pants, undoing his button and dragging his zipper down slowly.

 

“Let’s see what kind of weapon you’re hiding away for me polish,” she purred, wrapping her hand around his dick and pulling it out of his boxers and fly, making soft noises of awe. “Oh wow, what a big cannon you’ve got. I’m glad you’re going to be fucking my tits, I don’t think you’d be able to fit in my mouth.” Winking up at him, Kay opened her mouth and let saliva dribble out of her mouth and onto his dick, her hand spreading the slick up and down his shaft. When she was satisfied with her work she took the head into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down, though she only went down half-way before her eyes began to water. Obviously she wasn’t going to be able to take all of it in her mouth, just like she had said. 

 

However, that didn’t seem to stop Kay, as she began stroking his cock in time with her bobs, twisting her wrist in a way that seemed to blow his mind. Every time she got as far down as she could, her throat made a wet g _lurk_ noise, her hand spreading the lewd mix of saliva and precum over his flesh, making sure he was wet enough for the main event. 

 

Once Kay deemed his cock was ready enough for her, she pulled back, hands still sticky with precum and saliva but unbuttoning her blouse without pause, revealing her breasts, held tight to her chest in a plain white bra, floral lace along the edges. Using the same hand, she unclasped her bra, slipping it off of her chest and showing her now free breasts to him. He could only stare in awe for a long while, eyes trailing over the voluptuous mounds in front of him, noting Kay’s pebbled, pink nipples and how they were rock hard with her own arousal. 

 

“Alright then, here you go, big boy, my tits. Come give them a good fucking,” she crooned. He didn’t waste any time, shuffling forward and pressing his cock between her soft breasts, moaning as he felt the warm tit-flesh envelop him. Enticing him in further, Kay held her breasts around him, tightening the channel until his cock was completely covered in breast.

 

“Yeah, do you like my tits? Show me how much.” With Kay’s prodding, he began thrusting his hips, fucking his cock between her breasts. The usually untouched valley of flesh between her mounds was silky soft, and rubbing the skin against his cock, combined with the wetness that Kay had already given him, felt like he was almost fucking Kay’s pussy. That was a thought, Kay’s legs spread and his cock fucking into her hard and fast. He felt his balls twitch with a spike of arousal as his mind conjured up more and more lewd images.

 

“Yeah, your cock’s so big,” Kay purred, her head leaning down so that she could kiss and lick at the head of his cock every time it popped out of her breasts with each thrust. “Such a big cannon, and all for me. You shouldn’t have kept this all to yourself, babe.”

 

His head spun as his hips thrusted wildly, rutting his cock between Kay’s breasts faster and faster. He could feel his orgasm approaching quickly, the blowjob combined with the tit-job bringing him to the edge much faster than he would have suspected.

 

“Are you gonna cum?” Kay asked, licking her lips. “You can cum in my mouth, hun, just shoot it all out into my mouth.” Opening her mouth, Kay let the head of his cock press against her lips with each thrust. 

 

“Ready… Set… Fire!”

 

That was the final straw for him, his hips stuttered as his balls drew up and pulsed, his cock twitching as it spewed his load onto Kay’s lips, most of it going straight into her mouth, which she happily licked up. Seeing Kay so thoroughly enjoy his cum just made him cum harder, a few longer ropes of cum landing on her cheeks.

 

“Mmmmm, you came so much, hun,” Kay hummed, licking her lips and using her fingers to scoop up the cum that had missed her mouth. Gently, she let his softening cock fall out of her breasts, giving him a teasing smile as she licked her fingers clean. “I hope this is enough to convince you to give my team a good write-up in your magazine. Maybe I’ll see you again later for another interview?” Kay winked at him, fluttering her eyelashes at him seductively. “Maybe you can do another write-up for our group.”

 

He nodded furiously, he was going to write the best, most positive write-up he’d ever done before about Kay’s group, and he definitely wouldn’t be opposed to doing more interviews for write-ups, especially not if they ended up like this one did. In fact, if most interviews ended like this one then he’d be the happiest man alive.

 

“Y-yeah, I’ll see if I can get your group scheduled for a feature article in the next magazine,” he stammered.

 

“Sounds great, I look forward to working with you again, hun~”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in getting things written for you or even just want to chat, check my tumblr (little-kitten-aqua) or twitter (@realPrinceDazai)!


End file.
